


Under over

by undeads (poetanarchy)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetanarchy/pseuds/undeads
Summary: Adam Parrish is not subject to whims.





	

Adam Parrish is not subject to whims. His emotions are carefully maintained, carefully controlled because he doesn't have the luxury to feel freely like his friends, like most every one he knows. Emotions are dangerous, emotions make you vulnerable. Emotions make it difficult to get the job done. 

Emotions have a way of not being denied. 

It's a dark night, Adam can't see any of the stars as he drives out, drives and drives until he hits a lake. He puts the Hondayota into park, climbing out. The car's turned off, the lights left on pointed toward the water and the door open. Adam strips, the clothes discarded on the bank as he steps closer to the edge of the water. 

Even though the night air is warm, the water is cool, sending a shiver through him as he steps into the edge. He keeps going, walking deeper and deeper until his feet can't touch the ground anymore. It's then that he lets himself float, face down.

Seconds tick by, his lungs starting to burn. The air he's holding in starts to escape in invisible bubbles in the inky black water. Adam keeps his head down, not fighting the feeling, giving into that small moment of feeling his lungs starving for air. There's the thought to never lift his head back up, to fight the desperate need to breathe. But the need for air is overwhelming. 

Eventually, his head comes up quickly, gasping for air and his lungs greedily take it in. His face is wet and he pretends it's just the water and not that the tears he holds back are finally releasing. 

If only he could have stayed down a little longer.


End file.
